dramas_in_the_mappingvideomapping_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dramas of jellactic
Before we continue I just want to say that I had an interview with jellactic and some of the people who know a lot about the drama he was involved in just so we can have some accuracy going on here November 15th of 2018 Safeerz launched an offensive on the mapping community, With his everlasting beg for "Shoutouts" and so on, Not only that brings concern but he stole videos from other mappers and doesn't give credit to them, In fact, he claims that he was the one who made them. 2 days later mappers started to realize this and thus several mappers started to rant on him, One of them was Jellactic, Now jellactic is a mapper that is not that known in dramas even though he had a massive effect on the outcome of every drama he had participated in. His rant gained popularity extremely fast and it even brought up attention to big mappers like neutronex and ggg502, GGG502 made a community post not so long after the rant jellactic made, At that time jellactic was one of the biggest allies (Not in terms of subs) that ggg502 had, They were really good friends. Some people believe that if jellactic did not make the ranting video, GGG502 would have not Drama Number 2: Neutronex-GGG502 War, Which is also known to be called the Mapping civil war, Jellactic fought mainly on neutronexs side, He kept spreading propaganda during the war using his alts on youtube which were all deleted by him, He also used some of his alts on GGG502 wiki to spread this probaganda he had been spreading the whole time, but the funny thing is that GGG502 was quite unsure what side jellactic for obvious reasons but let me say it to the ones who don't know, Jellactic did not declare what side he was on in the start of the war, Back on ggg502 community post on neutornex (The first one), Jellactic stated that he will be neutral. When I asked jellactic during the interview on why he disguised himself, He said "If you were in my situation you would have done the same, I wanted to pick a side in the war without ruining my reputation due to how controversial this shit is and how easily people can get offended by the smallest actions in the community, Mainly because it is full of toxic kids" I know he has a point there but to show him how people in ggg502 community see him currently, Then he said " I know they see me as a good ally of GGG502, But in times like these, Especially after what GGG502 had done to neutronex or the mapping community in general, Well some people think that he had done a lot of bad stuff to the mapping community but I think not, but i totally agree that he had done bad stuff to neutronex and his community, And I would not want to fight Neutronex and his community for a dumb reason being that im an ally of GGG502 or something, Yes im his ally and i will help him when he is in need under the one condition, If he had a justified and fair reason for me to help him other than that im his ally just by the name of it" By Mid 2019, Where the Neutronex-ggg502 Drama started to cool down a little, Stuff got 2x worse for jellactic, One of jellactic's former ally who is formerly known as "Brasov mapping" now he is called "Anomaly 071", Took a screenshot of jellactic saying on neutronex server " I would like to see ggg502 getting destroyed"then sent it to GGG502, 1 day later GGG502 made a community post on jellactic was then somehow exposed all of his alts to be his, And since jellactic was bascially disabled to do anything due to him having something 240 subs and ggg502 having 24k subs at that time. However he then came up with the idea of forcing GGG502 to remove the old profile picture of ggg502 (The one with the german countryball holding a cup of beer) which by the way was made by jellactic . If GGG502 was to avoid a possible strike and more mappers to attack him he will need to remove it before jellactic makes a video on that problem, GGG502 removed the profile picture shortly after jellactics demand. Despite this being count as a major victory for the neutronex community, Things still got worse for jellactic. Several accounts on discord named like " Death for jellactic" or " Whorsegaming" or "GGG502 avengar" started to attack jellactic and even raided the first discord server he had. After Jellactic's first server got raided insanely He nuked Deathforjellactic and whorsegaming servers. Jellactic had this tactic of making alts to pretend like he is one of Whorsegaming's ally or GGG502 avenger ally, Eventually they would give him moderator or admin on their server then jellactic using his alt nukes the server then renames it to "Server nuked by Jellactic :)))", This made people who act like GGG502 Avengar to panic and not trust each other in fear of someone in their community being jellactic's alt. GGG502 Avenger then surrendered to jellactic after what happened to Whorsegaming server and deathforjellactic servers (They got nuked by jellactic).